Kim Jongin Main Serong?
by sebaekai
Summary: "Iya, aku yang seksi ini nggak mungkin berbohong! Kamu itu manis sekali, aku sampai naksir." Dahi Kris berkerut, Sehun menggebrak meja, dan Kyungsoo mendelik. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa berdecak, ber-ups ria, ataupun terbatuk. EXO.


**Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Tragedy(?)  
Pairing: temukan sendiri dalam cerita  
Warning: 3G (GAY. Garing. Gak jelas), kata-kata hina(?), dan apayaaa /plak.  
**

**A/N**: Hai, Sehun di sini. Maaf saya publish cerita baru, tapi tenang ini langsung tamat, kok. Nggak kayak Twinkle yang php /dibantai/ orz maaf ya, kemarin data saya buat Twinkle tiba-tiba hilang, mau nulis lagi rasanya malas /digampar/ tapi tenang, sekarang sedang dalam proses, kok. Tuh BaekYeol-nya udah jadi, tinggal HunHan. -_-v Ditambah saya mulai terjun ke dunia rp kembali. Ada yang rp? (?). Dan btw, cerita ini adalah cerita rombakan cerita saya yang masih berantakan dulu. Dan saya nggak ada unsur nge-_bash_ atau apa, saya cinta EXO, kok, ini hanya untuk gurauan doang. Ayolah, jangan terlalu serius, slengekan dikit, gak apa, kan? c;

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kim Jongin Main Serong?**

_**by: sehun; sebaekai**_

* * *

Kim Jongin. Adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja mencapai usia legal nonton film bokep, suka memuja-muja dirinya sendiri, dan bertindak tanpa dipikir dua kali.

Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuja keseksian, narsis, dan—

—dan saat ini sedang terjerat kasus main serong.

Main serong?

Oh, pasti beberapa diantara kalian sama sekali tidak pernah menyangkanya. Dan mungkin sebagian diantaranya sudah menduga sebelumnya, melihat ataupun menyadari kalau wajah laki-laki itu memang tampak sedikit—bukan sedikit—sangat mesum.

Ah, sudahlah, daripada itu, mari kita tengok sebentar keadaan di dalam ruangan _meeting_ para member EXO itu. Ruangan luas dengan meja bundar besar yang diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah. Ruangan dengan poster-poster tiap personil sebagai penghias, tertempel rapi pada dinding tembok di sisi kanan dan kiri. Dan ruangan yang sekilas tampak—membosankan (dilihat dari tumpukan kertas—sepertinya dokumen—yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan meja). Yang jelas, tujuan kita kali ini bukanlah untuk mengintip ataupun meliput kegiatan rapat para _member_, membicarakan masalah _fanservice_, gaji bulanan mereka, ataupun isu _comeback_ yang kian _ngalor-ngidul_. Bukan. Tetapi, hanya untuk memastikan kalau tiga orang anggota _group band_ di dalam sana tidak ngamuk dan menghancurkan benda-benda terdekat. Ahem.

Yang jelas, gigi Kyungsoo sudah bergemelutuk. Kedua tangan mengepal dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aura hitam tampak menjalar-jalar di sekitar tubuh, membuat siapa saja yang melihat maupun merasakannya jadi bergidik ngeri. Meskipun begitu, masih saja ada orang yang berani berada di dekatnya. Seorang laki-laki berpipi tembem seperti bakpao, menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan lembut, menggumamkan sesuatu (yang sepertinya menghibur) di dekat telinganya, lalu, kembali menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Walau sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Kalau mau geser sedikit, sekitar dua meter ke sebelah kiri laki-laki bermata belo itu, kita bisa melihat seorang laki-laki dengan keadaan yang serupa—sama persis dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, sedikit (atau banyak) disertai kata-kata kotor berbahasa Inggris yang keluar dari mulutnya._ Bloody hell! Holly shit! No more next times! _Dan bla bla bla, tidak berhenti mengalun dari bibir merah nan seksi itu. Meskipun laki-laki berambut _dark brown_ pendek dengan mata belo seperti Kyungsoo berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meredam emosi si mulut kotor.

"Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa, eh. Yang aku tahu _shit_ itu—astaga! Kamu kebelet boker?"

...

Sudahlah, itu pasti hanya salah satu caranya untuk menghibur, ya, kan? Namanya juga _**Happy Virus.**_

Dan nama laki-laki bermulut kotor itu adalah—Wu Yi Fan aka Kris. Dia member yang tertinggi dan memilik alis seperti _Angry Bird_ yang katanya adalah mantan seorang kapten tim basket. Soal kata-kata kotor itu, meskipun dia berwajah brengsek—atau yang sering orang bilang sebagai _bitch faced_—tapi saat ini adalah kali pertamanya dia mengumpat seperti orang sinting.

Lalu, tidak kalah heboh, di samping kanan Kyungsoo, kita bisa melihat sebuah senapan yang diayunkan dengan liar ke seluruh penjuru—senapan mainan. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki dengan potongan rambut pendek warna abu-abu yang sedang kesetanan meskipun raut wajahnya tetap _emotionless_ alias datar. Sorot matanya menajam dan kata _'**bunuhbunuhbunuh**'_ berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan mulut senapan. Untungnya, eh. Lagian itu cuma senapan mainan. Dampak? Paling jidat jadi merah kena peluru yang sebesar upil. Dia adalah maknae dari _group band_ tersebut, meski wajah mengundang kontraversi. Bernama Oh Sehun dan mengidap _Luhan complex_ tingkat kronis. Tidak ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya kalau lagi kumat _over protective_-nya. Kecuali laki-laki bermata panda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena sama-sama maknae, mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain meski sering terjadi _miscommunication_ perihal perbedaan bahasa. Alasan yang klasik. Kalau nggak ada dia, pasti jidat semua orang sudah jadi sasaran senapan mainan miliknya.

Senapan mainan. Yang dari plastik itu. Bukan yang kamu pikirkan.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah... _**kenapa?**_

Sebuah _laptop_ di tengah-tengah meja dan Baekhyun—_main vocalist_ dari _group-k_—yang meringkuk dengan _handycam_ barunya tentu belum dapat dijadikan alasan. Tapi—

—apa yang ada di dalam _laptop_ itu, yang diputar, yang menampilkan gambar-gambar bergerak—

Oh.

Sebuah _video?_

Isinya... Tentu saja hal itu cukup membuat personil lain melongo, geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya, bahkan Chanyeol—_rapper _K—dan Lay—_main dancer _M (yang walaupun akan segera lupa pada momen berikutnya)—berdecak keheranan. Meskipun beberapa diantaranya memasang wajah tidak peduli, seakan hal itu wajar saja terjadi. Yang jelas, Suho—_leader K_—tidak pernah sampai merasa semalu ini. Satu-dua orang bahkan menyempatkan diri mereka, menepuk pelan bahu laki-laki berwajah damai itu sembari berkata, "Sabar, ya? Makanya didik anak yang benar lain kali," lalu berlalu, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak, tidak. Justru yang paling gawat di sini bukanlah tiga orang yang lagi naik pitam itu. Bukan juga mereka yang terkena dampak dan _shock_ luar biasa. Tapi—_si biang kerok_. Dia. Baekhyun.

Laki-laki berparas ayu nan imut itu mengkeret di tempat duduknya. Iya, iya,_ laptop _yang jadi pusat perhatian semua orang memang miliknya. Dan kalau saja tadi ia tidak mengajak Chen—_main vocal_ M yang suka ngaku-ngaku sebagai _dancing machine_—untuk nonton '_film'_. Padahal, niat hati cuma pengen bikin barang candaan saja. Tapi, sungguh, ia benar-benar lupa kalau Chen itu—sialan. Dengan satu teriakan histeris, Chen berhasil membuat semua orang berkumpul dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatian mereka pada layar monitor yang memutar adegan yang diambil dengan _handycam_ baru milik Baekhyun.

Oh, sungguh, kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar berharap agar pria bersuara melengking itu menjadi sedikit lebih peka—agar Chen dapat merasakan aura membunuh darinya. Sayang, nggak terkabul.

_._

_/_

_"... Yo! Luhan-hyung! Ngapain kamu di sini?"_

_Jongin menghampiri _lead vocal group _M_—_Xi Luhan_—_yang sedang asik berjongkok dekat taman berbunga._

_"Memetik bunga."_

_Menjawab tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku berencana membuat karangan bunga untuk Kris dan Sehun. Lumayan, mengisi waktu senggang."_

_Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada._

_"Si maknae __berwajah om-om__ dan si alis tebal itu? Ckck..." Katanya dengan kurang ajar. Gimana nggak kurang ajar, sih? Sejak kapan wajah Sehun seperti om-om, coba?_

_(Saat itu sudut bibir Kris sudah berkedut, sedangkan Sehun menggeram jengkel meskipun raut wajahnya datar luar biasa. Kyungsoo? Masih santai.)_

_"Eh? Iya kah?" Luhan mendongak, menatap laki-laki __berkulit cokelat__ yang saat itu sudah berdiri di samping kanannya, lalu tersenyum lagi, "Tapi, Kris itu baik, kok, dia juga pengertian dan penyayang apalagi dengan anak-anaknya. Dan Sehun um," terdiam, memainkan jari-jarinya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, " dia _gentleman_, kan, hehehe..."_

_"Mana ada __orang pengertian dan penyayang__ beralis tebal, kamu lawak deh."_

_(Dan Kris bersumpah akan mengutuk laki-laki itu jadi alis. Sungguh.)_

_Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar celoteh _dongsaeng_nya itu. Lalu, kembali asik melanjutkan kegiatan feminine-nya, memetik bunga._

_Jongin masih ada di sana, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri, mengamati laki-laki mungil yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Kesibukan laki-laki berwajah mesum itu terhenti ketika Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya tiba-tiba, menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan satu alis terangkat ke atas, bertanya-tanya._

_"Apa?"_

_Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Tidak. Hanya saja, kamu manis juga, ya?"_

_(Dahi Kris berkerut, Sehun menggebrak meja, dan Kyungsoo mendelik. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa berdecak, ber-ups ria, ataupun terbatuk. Kecuali Lay yang malah menawari _member_ lain untuk minum teh dan makan biskuit. Benar-benar nggak nyambung.)_

_"Ha-hah?" wajah Luhan sedikit memerah. Jongin menyeringai, lalu jongkok di sebelahnya._

_"Iya, aku yang __**seksi**__ ini nggak mungkin berbohong! Kamu itu manis sekali, aku sampai naksir."_

_"Ka-Kai apa yang kau_—_"_

_"Gimana kalau kita pergi kencan?"_

_(Kris benar-benar bersumpah, kalau bertemu dengannya nanti, ia akan segera mengutuk makhluk nista itu menjadi alis! Berani-beraninya dia menggoda salah satu anaknya, mana pakai mengatai dirinya lagi. Sehun sudah mengarahkan senapannya ke _laptop_ tak berdosa milik Baekhyun. Untungnya, segera dihentikan oleh Tao_—maknae group M_. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo sedang mengelus _frying pan_ tersayang.)_

_"A-apa-apaan kau, Kai? Kalau Kyungsoo tahu_—_"_

_"Tukang bersih-bersih rumah itu?"_

_(PRAK! Bokong _frying pan_ bertabrakan secara eksotis dengan si meja kayu.)_

_"Nggak baik kamu manggil pacarmu sendiri pakai sebutan seperti itu, Kai. Kyungsoo kan bukan babu."_

_Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, kembali menatap laki-laki berwajah merah yang ada di sebelahnya. Tersenyum jahil, lalu dengan seenaknya mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke bahu mungil milik sang _hyung_._

_"Gimana?" bisiknya setengah mendesah di telinga Luhan lalu mendekatkan kepala, membiarkan hitam bergesekkan dengan cokelat._

_"A-apanya?" kata Luhan tergagap. Memalingkan wajah, lalu, berusaha mendorong laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya itu sekuat tenaga, meskipun hasilnya nihil. Jongin malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya._

_(Di seberang meja, Sehun dengan wajah datar mulai menempatkan jarinya di pelatuk. Kris sudah mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, tak lupa kegiatan mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang. Tunggu, apakah itu busa yang keluar dari mulutnya? Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap layar monitor dengan tampang horor bersamaan dengan bunyi 'kreek' dari jari-jari tangannya.)_

_"Nggak keren bangetlah kalau kamu nolak ajakan Kai si seksi _dancing machine_." Kata Jongin sambil menghembuskan napas di telinga Luhan._

_Luhan menelan ludah. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat._

_"Tidak!"_

_"Ayolah~"_

_"Nggak mau, a-aku cuma mau sama Sehun!"_

_"Kok gitu?"_

_"Aaaaa! Hentikan, Kai!"_

_Dan selanjutnya. Dihentikan karena kata-kata gombal Jongin dan adegan yang mengandung unsur mesumnisme super lebay._

_/_

_._

Saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal karena sudah seenaknya melakukan penguntitan. Hei! Tunggu, ini bukan kemauannya! Karena mereka kebetulan ada di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat di situ. Benar-benar kebetulan yang bukan seperti kebetulan. Yang jelas, _handycam_ baru miliknya benar-benar bawa petaka. Lain kali, ia akan minta hadiah ulang tahun yang lebih baik dan bawa untung saja pada Chanyeol—pacarnya itu. Seperti foto-foto bugil Sooman, misalnya.

... Err... tidak. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mungkin meminta itu. Tidak. Mungkin.

Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Sehun masih terlihat ngeri. Aura-aura hitam masih menjalar dari tubuh mereka. Dan hal itu diperburuk dengan kedatangan si tokoh utama! Yang lagi dibicarakan, yang paling dicari-cari!

Jongin dengan aura _'SEKSI' _miliknya, membuka pintu dengan penuh semangat, menciptakan bunyi berdebam yang sangat keras.

"Yo! Kalian semua yang nggak ada _SEKSI-SEKSI_-nya sama sekali!" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar. "Kim Jongin yang sangat-super-begitu-terlalu-_so-very-very-SEKSI_-sekali sudah datang!"

Mata hitam itu menatap satu-satu sosok yang ada di dalam sana. Dan yang dia temukan adalah, wajah _facepalm_ sekaligus tatapan yang seakan berkata berani-bilang-seksi-sekali-lagi-maka-kau-akan-mati dan cepat-selamatkan-dirimu-pergi-dari-sini-kawan!

"Apa? Aku **_SEKSI_**, ya?"

Oh, dan benar saja, tiga orang dengan tampang mengerikan sudah terlebih dahulu menghampirinya. Menyeretnya dengan kasar menuju ke luar ruangan.

"He-hei? Kalian mau apa? Masa aku baru datang udah diseret-seret begini?" kata Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris yang menarik kerah bajunya. Tetapi, kegiatannya terhenti ketika moncong senapan Sehun menyentuh pelipisnya.

"A-apaan kau! Singkirkan mainan itu! Apa salah—"

"Diam kau, buaya darat!" seru Sehun dengan seringai lebar dan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Bu-buaya darat apa, sih? Hei!"

"Sudahlah, Kai. Nanti biar kami jelaskan." Tambah Kyungsoo yang sudah tertawa-tawa seram sambil mengelus _frying pan_ miliknya. "Aku mencintaimu." Kata Kyungsoo, sukses membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Hei! Ada apa ini! Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang—" BLAM! Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan _member_ lain yang terbengong-bengong, terdiam tanpa kata.

Baekhyun memijit-mijit keningnya, menyumpah-nyumpah depan _handycam_. Lay, Chanyeol, dan Suho menghela napas panjang (berharap agar sahabat dan anaknya tidak kenapa-napa). Dan yang lain mulai berdoa bersama untuk keselamatan Kim Jongin, yang hari ini terlalu banyak menyebut kata 'seksi' itu.

Meskipun, tiga menit kemudian, terdengar jeritan yang memilukan hati dari luar sana.

"_Pray for_ Jongin..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Xi Luhan membuka matanya, ia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Perlahan-lahan bangkit dan duduk. Ah, demam memang bikin repot.

Tangannya meraba-raba meja lampu di sisi kanan tempat tidur, mencari-cari benda yang baru saja bergetar-getar di atas meja; HP mungil berwarna krem.

Dan ketika ia buka dua pesan yang baru masuk, kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Mulutnya melongo ketika membaca pesan yang isinya:

_"Luhan baby... tenang saja, si mesum sudah kuhabisi. Lain kali dia nggak akan ngegoda kamu lagi. Dan oh, ada hukuman yang menantimu. Salam, Sehun."_

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, "Siapa itu... si mesum? Hukuman apa?"

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Jongin terkapar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ma-Masih nggak ngerti salahku apa..."

* * *

**END BENERAN**

* * *

A/N: NGGAK TAU MAU NGOMONG APA.  
MAKASIH UDAH BACA. INI KENAPA CAPSLOCK SEMUA!? PASTI EFEK GEGARA KEMARIN LIAT FOTO BAEKHYUN CROSDRESS ASDFAGSHJKL. DEMI AH DIA CANTIIIIIK. /MATI/

ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
